A Very Merry Christmas
by GeekyGenius
Summary: Not wanting to spend Christmas alone, a newly-returned Shinichi and his good friend Saguru decide to have a Christmas sleepover. Pretty much just fluff. For the Poirot Cafe Christmas Eve competition. SaguShin pairing.


AN: Hello! Merry Christmas everyone! This is written for the Poirot Café Christmas Eve challenge, with the prompt 'Christmas eve kiss'. I was sneezing like mad while writing this, so any really weird extra letters or typos are due to my sneezing, sorry. I hope you enjoy It should be noted I have no idea what Christmas is normally like in Japan or England. Side note for any Dear Ran readers: I have got the next few chapters coming as soon as my Beta sends them back, I had a period of time without internet so I apologise for not posting any new chapters.

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Detective Conan, I would probably own at least one copy of the manga. As it is, I only have one copy of an Ace Attorney manga that I picked up at OzComicCon earlier this year.

It never ceased to surprise Saguru how many people left buying presents to the last minute and then rushed around as if they hadn't even planned for what to get anyone and had no clue what to do about it. The shops around Ekoda were mostly staying open 24/7 from 6am on Christmas Eve until 6am Christmas day. Yet again thankful that he did not have to take up a part-time job like many of his classmates had, Saguru lazily wandered the wide aisle of the shopping complex, missing the carollers that would often stand in the shopping centres in London in the last few weeks before Christmas. A small bakery, Saguru's favourite in fact, that specialised in Western foods was surrounded by kids with their parents looking through the windows at the chef as he prepared pastry windmills, chocolate log rolls, a pavlova, Christmas biscuits, a rather impressive ginger bread house, and many other amazing and delicious delights. They looked amazing, and Saguru smiled as he passed the window, not stopping to buy a treat as he would usually.

Ignoring most of the goings on, Saguru continued window shopping. He was enjoying his break, for as much as Kaito called him a prick, he didn't enjoy continuously having to be courteous, but it was in his nature and he revelled time away from others where he could forget his English customs and his upbringing for just a moment. After a few hours of letting himself get lost in the hustle of the frantic shoppers, Saguru felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Moving to the wall so as not to block the path, how he hated when others did that, he saw he had a message from his good friend Kudo Shinichi. It was only a few weeks prior when Saguru had been informed of Shinichi's past predicament. Having already respected and had excellent friendships with both of them as separate personalities, Saguru was happy to learn that his young friend was still with him and that he knew more about Shinichi then he had thought.

Shinichi and Saguru were meeting up to celebrate Christmas together. Saguru didn't want to interrupt Kaito and Aoko on their first Christmas together as a couple and his dad generally ignored him, and Shinichi's parents were off at some celebrity Christmas party, Ran was still giving him the cold shoulder from his betrayal as Conan, and he couldn't suddenly pretend to know his friends he knew as Conan. Not wanting to spend Christmas alone, they decided to have a sleepover and watch the BBC Sherlock Christmas Special together, and the Doctor Who one too if Saguru could persuade Shinichi. He just shouldn't mention Moffat…

The Kudo mansion was a lot more cheerful and welcoming then the last time Saguru had visited. Tinsel was strung up around the walls, a wreath was on the door, Christmas lights hung everywhere that Shinichi could reach, a ginger bread house (obviously made by Shinichi due to the crooked chimney) that had a few of the decorations fall off, mistletoe above the landing to the second floor, and a moderately-sized Christmas tree decorated with lights, baubles from around the globe and a magnificent star on top. A few presents already lay neatly wrapped underneath.

"Wow." Was all Saguru could say as he breath was stolen away by the beautiful transformation.

"I really like Christmas." Shinichi spoke awkwardly, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"Me too." Saguru smiled, releasing Shinichi from his awkwardness. They talked for a while on the couch about past Christmas they had celebrated, retelling stories of what Christmas was like overseas. Eventually, the conversation turned to Holmes, and from there to Doctor Who. Easily convinced, Shinichi agreed to watch through all of seasons 5-7 in preparation from the Christmas special that would be available to them on Boxing Day due to the difference in time zones. As it was, not including the special it would still take 29 hours and 25 minutes to get through. This was going to be one epic marathon.

While Shinichi went into the kitchen to make tea and prepare what British and/or Christmas snacks he could find in his pantry, Saguru went upstairs to have a quick shower and change into his PJs, looking for the required pillows and blankets to bring downstairs for the sleepover, not that they'd be doing much sleeping.

His arms stuffed with fluffy pillows and warm sheets and doonas, Saguru could barely see in front of himself when walking towards the stairwell. At the top, he felt some of the pile be lifted from his arms, only to see a grinning Shinichi. He smiled and nodded his head in thanks, when all of a sudden Shinichi leaned forward and pressed his lips against Saguru's. Saguru didn't get to see Shinichi's face as he raced down the stairs towards the lounge room. Saguru stood for only a few moments before he too headed down. Setting up the sheets and pillows, Saguru and Shinichi didn't look at each other as Shinichi put in Saguru's first DVD. Moving the drinks closer and settling in, Saguru decided he would rather get out of this awkward atmosphere.

"… Shini…"

"I'm sorry, there was mistletoe, and I just thought… I am so sorry; This was just supposed to be a Christmas sleepover and now I've made it awkward." Shinichi cut Saguru off, his body facing away so Saguru couldn't see his eyes. He had messed it up with Ran, and now his other best friend no doubt thought him weird and disgusting.

"Shinichi, you've never met Kuroba Kaito, have you?" Saguru broke the silence they had fallen into watching the marathon, finally facing the mistletoe problem.

"No, but what has that got to do with anything?"

"If you thought I would break off our friendship because of something like that, you obviously haven't met him. I… I don't think you are weird or… or repulsive and just might have maybe liked the kiss?" Saguru's voice broke again and kept rising in pitch, unsure of what he was saying and whether or not he read Shinichi correctly.

Shinichi turned to face Saguru, hope showing in his smile and in his eyes. Trying to hold back his blush, Saguru kissed Shinichi, placing his hands in the other's hair. It was soft easy to slip his fingers through, and he let himself focus entirely on Shinichi. They may not have time left to completely finish the Doctor Who marathon in time for the Christmas special, but it was certainly going to be the best Christmas either had in a while.

Somewhere in the middle of season 6, Shinichi got up and went over to the tree and brought Saguru's present and his own, which had been placed underneath right after Saguru's arrival, over to their now fortress of pillows and blankets. On Saguru's insistence, they opened their presents at the same moment. Eyes met, alight with giddy happiness as they hugged each other and thanked them for the present. For Saguru, a not-yet-available copy of Night Baron sat on his lap. For Shinichi, it was a ticket to the theatre in London to see the Mousetrap play by Agatha Christie, one his mother had longed to act in.

They continued to watch the TV in comfortable silence, revelling in the company of one another.

"Merry Christmas, Saguru."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Shinichi."

AN: Yep, I don't know what to think of this. It is just so cheesy and sappy I can't believe I wrote this. I apologise ^~^ This pairing seriously needs more love though 3

Question for the reviews: Do you like ginger bread? I decorated a store-brought ginger bread house, which was fun, but it is still just sitting there as no-one in my family likes ginger bread.


End file.
